


La eternidad en un momento

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, F/M, First Meetings, Introspection, Russia, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Mira esta ciudad: la quiero, es lo más hermoso que exista en el mundo, para mí. Pero no tiene calor. Las que ves son personas, no seres humanos. Olvidaron como se vive, y se limitan a existir. ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	La eternidad en un momento

**La eternidad en un momento**

San Petersburgo. Petrogrado. Fuera como fuera, por Nika ese lugar era simplemente ‘casa’. Nunca había sido una chica muy patriótica, no estaba orgullosa de ser rusa, demasiada sangre manchaba la bandera de su nación.

El único lugar a que se sentía atada era su ciudad, etérea, inmóvil, todavía detenida en la época de su fundación.

Amaba su San Petersburgo como si fuera la madre de que no tenía memorias. Sus casas le habían dado cuna, sus calles una educación, su historia un nombre. Victoria.

Vivía en la antigua casa de familia con su padre y su hermano, Ilja. Conducían una vista bastante simple, desprovista de cualquier forma de entretenimiento. Su padre se refugiaba en su estudio y se quedaba allí durante horas, Nika ni sabía haciendo que.

Sin embargo, lo imaginaba a menudo. Lo imaginaba mirar el canal Griboedova y soñar de viajes, de lugares a través de la frontera. Después de la muerte de su mujer, diez y nueve años atrás, unos meses después del nacimiento de Nika, su padre nunca había vuelto a dejar la ciudad. Para viajar, siempre decía a Ilja y a ella, estaba suficiente su mente.

Era una tarde de invierno, febrero 1824. Nika estaba encerrada en su cuarto, y observaba el panorama de la ventana.

Llovía, como era costumbre por el periodo del año. Un frio helado parecía llegar hasta el hueso, y aunque pudiera cubrirse, no podía evitar de tenerlo.

Tenía la mirada perdida, y se divertía siguiendo las pequeñas gotas en el vidrio, encantada por su estela evanescente.

Como su vida.

Se sentía tan inútil a los ojos del mundo. Tan poco encajada en las mallas de un sistema de que se guardaba lejos por su elección. Estaba segura que nadie pudiera entenderla y, además, era una mujer, y el deber primario de las mujeres era quedarse calladas. Y ella cumplía perfectamente la tarea. Sólo hablaba con su hermano, el único en el mundo que pareciera capaz de entender lo que se ocultaba en los rincones de su mente.

Y justo su hermano en ese momento llegó a interrumpir el tren de sus pensamientos.

Eran tan diferentes. Él, parecido al padre, era alto, tenía la cara redonda y jovial, enmarcado por una masa confusa de pelo negro, heredado según él de una cepa de su familia procedente do sur de Europa. Nika, en vez, estaba parecida a su madre, según el testimonio de las pocas fotografías que quedaban y la memoria de su padre. Baja, angulosa, pelo rubio. Sin duda no una fisionomía que resaltaba en los países nórdicos. La única cosa que tenían en común eran los ojos, azules, tan claros de parecer casi blancos.

Expresaban cosas diferentes, pero a la chica le gustaba encontrar un poco de sí misma en su hermano.

“Nika, ¿Qué haces?” le preguntó, sonriendo como siempre. Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Miro la lluvia.” respondió, en tono llano. Ilja se echó a reír.

“¿Vienes abajo? Hay un amigo mío, y quería presentártelo.”

Su hermana le miró de una manera rara. Sabía qué no le gustaba para nada lidiar con extraños.

“¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes decirle que no me siento bien y que no voy a bajar?” imploró a su hermano.

“Te rugeo, Nika. Es mi nuevo compañero de universidad, es de Vladivostok y no conoce prácticamente a nadie en la ciudad. Sea gentil, por una vez.”

Ella se puso en pie, a regañadientes, y lo siguió abajo.

Al llegar en el salón, Nika vio a un chico en pie, ocupado mirando un cuadro en la pared. Era alto, más que su hermano, pero rubio, claro casi como ella. Cuando se giró, vio unos ojos azules intensos. Le sonrió.

“Es una reproducción del Goya, ¿esta?” le preguntó, sin ni siquiera saludarla ni presentarse.

Ella frunció el ceño.

“Es autentico.” especificó, haciéndole hacer un sonido de aprobación.

“Nunca me gustó mucho su estilo.”

Nika sonrió.

“Tampoco a mí. Al menos, no de este cuadro en particular. Prefiero las obras históricas.”

“Verdad. Incluso si son extremamente sangrientas.” añadió, acercándose. “Aleksandr Volkov.” se presentó, al tenderle una mano.

“Nika Kataév.” dijo en respuesta, todavía observándole.

“Encantado.” tampoco él dejaba de mirarla. Ilja, quedado de un lado a disfrutar la escena, en ese punto se entrometió.

“Nika, yo tengo que ir a un curso. Me preguntaba si pudieras hacerle hacer a Aleksandr un paseo por la ciudad.” le dijo, todavía sonriendo. Ella se salió los ojos.

“Son las cinco, Ilja. ¿Qué curso tienes?” le preguntó, molesta. Aunque el chico le hubiera dado una buena impresión a primera vista, la idea de pasar la tarde sola con él no le entusiasmaba mucho.

“Literatura. Lo siento, pero no puedo faltar, dentro de unos días tengo un examen.” le explicó. Su hermana tuvo la sensación que la situación fuera planeada, pero no se detuvo mucho a verificar la excusa de su hermano, no queriendo pareces demasiado sospechosa.

“Vale. No hay problemas.” murmuró, sin ahorrarse de fulminarle con la mirada. En cuanto se hubo ido, se dirigió a su huésped. Estaba para empezar a hablar, cuando él la precedió.

“No estás obligada a pasar el día conmigo, si no quieres.” le dijo, en un tono que Nika encontró sin duda suave. Le sonrió.

“No te preocupes. No será malo para mi pasar un poco de tiempo afuera de las paredes de casa. Sólo espero que estés acostumbrado a la lluvia y al frio.”

Él devolvió la sonrisa.

“No lo estoy. En Vladivostok no llueve _tanto_. Pero creo que soy una persona valiente, y no va a ser un poco de humedad a pararme.” declaró, haciéndola reír.

Era una buena sensación.

*

La lluvia estaba más densa de que pensara Nika. Desenfocaba los contornos de toda la ciudad, dándole una tonalidad de gris que casi hacía perder la mente en un sueño.

Encontraba mucho más agradable imaginar que ver.

Caminaban ya hacía mucho tiempo, cubiertos sólo por sus capas, impregnadas de agua.

“Me gusta esta lluvia.” dijo él después de un rato. Hasta ese momento se habían quedado en contemplación, silenciosos. Ella sonrió.

“No lo creo.” contestó.

“Claro que sí. La encuentro... adictiva. En todos los sentidos. Porque, ¿a ti no te gusta?” preguntó.

“La adoro. Sólo encuentro raro que alguien que no está acostumbrado la encuentre agradable.”

Aleksandr se encogió de hombros, y no respondió. Avanzaron más, hasta llegar en el medio de Plaza Sennaja, frente al teatro, y se sentaron. No hablaron mucho, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Al ver la cara de Nika hacerse más y más triste, Aleksandr arrugó el entrecejo.

“Entiendo que haga juego con el clima, ¿pero puedo preguntarte la razón de tu expresión?”

Nika no respondió enseguida. Había mucho dentro de ella, todas cosas que siempre había juzgado no expresables, incluso con Ilja. Sin embargo, ese muchacho, por ella nada más que un extraño, le inspiraba una confianza nunca tenida hasta ese momento. Cuidada, decidió de empezar a hablar.

“Vivimos en un mundo equivocado, Aleksandr. Hay muchas cosas que no tienen un lugar definido.” levantó los ojos a la plaza. “Mira esta ciudad: la quiero, es lo más hermoso que exista en el mundo, para mí. Pero no tiene calor. Las que ves son personas, no seres humanos. Olvidaron como se vive, y se limitan a existir. ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?” le dijo, acalorada. Enseguida, sonrojó. Nunca había pensado de poder hablar con tanta franqueza con alguien.

Él se puso en pie y le tomó una mano. La condujo unos metros adelante, hasta un gran charco.

“Mira, Nika, y dime lo que ves.” murmuró, al dejarla sólo contemplándose en el espejo gris de agua. Ella se acercó, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a ver.

Una sombra, y nada más.

“Estoy yo, Aleksandr. Sólo yo, como siempre.”

Él fue tras de ella, mirándola a través del reflejo.

“¿Quieres que te diga lo que veo yo?” le preguntó, y ella asintió. “Veo a una chica que está demasiado joven para rendirse a pensamientos tan profundos como lo que hacen los habitantes de esta ciudad con sí mismos. Veo una cara con sombras cortantes, como cortantes son tus pensamientos.” le desplazó el pelo mojado, apoyándolo suavemente tras de una oreja. “Pero mira más allá de los rasgos. Mira en el profundo, finge que este charco sea el mar. Y mira dentro de tus ojos. Sigue creyendo que un día va a llegar alguien que será capaz de entenderlos, de leerlos.” susurró.

Ella sintió la respiración cortarse. No podía desenredar la maraña de sensaciones que le transmitía el chico, con unas simples palabras.

“Mis ojos también, Aleksandr, tienes el color del hielo. Cómo puedo creer que puedan derretirse, que puedan abandonar su frio, ¿si tampoco yo puedo ver a través de ellos?” dijo, bajo, al sentir la voz que la abandonaba. Estaba cautivada por la imagen que veía, sentía que la chica dentro del charco no era ella, que esa era una mujer que había encontrado la serenidad. Y que el chico tras de ella no existía, que sólo era un sueño, la voz de sus ilusiones.

“Sigue mirando el reflejo.” Aleksandr tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó en el agua. La imagen se confundió, los contornos se movían tan rápidamente y de manera tan irregular que casi asustó a la chica. “Esto es lo que te pasa todos días. El mundo lanza unas piedras que te perturban, que pueden herir tus pensamientos, que envenenan tu vida.” hizo una pausa, hasta que la superficie volvió a ser inmóvil. “Pero tienes todo el tiempo para esperar que la perturbación pase. Y no puedes seguir mirándote en el espejo segura que el reflejo sea el único que pueda entenderte, esperando que los contornos vuelvan a delinearse. Escápate cuando lo crees necesario, y cuando volverás a mirar tu imagen, ya no verás el frio fuera de tus ojos, ya no los verás como dos simples piezas de hielo.” murmuró.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo quietos, seguros que moviéndose habrían roto el hechizo etéreo donde habían caído.

Nika no dejó ni un momento de mirarse. Aleksandr tenía razón. La imagen no era real, así como en ese momento ella no se sentía real.

La tormenta seguía, la lluvia estaba más y más densa. Con esa, se había levantado una niebla que confundió a Nika. Pero aún no podía hablar, perdida en los rincones del charco de agua, que parecía saber más sobre su vida que supiera ella.

“¿Quieres volver?” le preguntó Aleksandr, suavemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Aún no se sentía lista para abandonarse, segura que en el momento cuando el reflejo hubiera desaparecido de sus ojos, su entera existencia se habría socavado. Ceniza, era todo lo que creía que iba a ser.

“No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme así para siempre.” murmuró, haciendo sonreír al muchacho.

“Tarde o temprano el sol va a volver, y va a disolver el agua. Pero hay muchas superficies donde encontrar a ti misma.” le explicó, tirándola ligeramente atrás. Ella se dejó mover, pasiva al toco de las manos, insensible al agua que había penetrado dentro la ropa, dentro la piel.

Se fueron de vuelta a casa; sin decir una palabra, ella le tomó una mano, y se le acercó. Se sentía atraída por ese muchacho que, estaba segura, sin conocerla acababa de cambiar su manera de ver la vida, el mundo a su alrededor y la misma ciudad que amaba tanto.

En cuanto en casa se metieron frente de la chimenea, intentando secar un poco de agua de la ropa. Mientras se levantaba para arreglar la leña, Nika se vio de pasada en un espejo. Se paró un momento, y luego sonrió a la imagen que la miraba.

*

En los años venideros, Nika ya no fue la misma. Todavía guardaba los rasgos salientes de su carácter, siempre estaba reflexiva, pero en el tiempo había tenido éxito de salir del gris que la había encarcelado hasta esa fatídica tarde de febrero.

Aleksandr se había graduado, así como su hermano. Todavía vivía en San Petersburgo, la chica le había trasmitido un poco de su amor por la ciudad. Lo consideraba una especie de pagamiento, porque él le había dado todo.

Siempre estaba ocupado, y no había muchas ocasiones para verse. Pero ella sabía paliar el problema.

Se miraba en el espejo, y tras de sí seguía viendo la imagen del chico que le sonreía.

Grabada en sus pensamientos, esa imagen desnudada de la lluvia era lo más lindo que Nika poseyera.


End file.
